Golf balls generally include a spherical outer surface with a plurality of dimples formed thereon. Conventional dimples are circular depressions that reduce drag and increase lift. These dimples are formed where a dimple wall slopes away from the outer surface of the ball forming the depression.
Drag is the air resistance that opposes the golf ball's flight direction. As the ball travels through the air, the air that surrounds the ball has different velocities thus, different pressures. The air exerts maximum pressure at a stagnation point on the front of the ball. The air then flows around the surface of the ball with an increased velocity and reduced pressure. At some separation point, the air separates from the surface of the ball and generates a large turbulent flow area behind the ball. This flow area, which is called the wake, has low pressure. The difference between the high pressure in front of the ball and the low pressure behind the ball slows the ball down. This is the primary source of drag for golf balls.
The dimples on the golf ball cause a thin boundary layer of air adjacent to the ball's outer surface to flow in a turbulent manner. Thus, the thin boundary layer is called a turbulent boundary layer. The turbulence energizes the boundary layer and helps move the separation point further backward, so that the layer stays attached further along the ball's outer surface. As a result, there is a reduction in the area of the wake, an increase in the pressure behind the ball, and a substantial reduction in drag. It is the circumference of each dimple, where the dimple wall drops away from the outer surface of the ball, which actually creates the turbulence in the boundary layer.
Lift is an upward force on the ball that is created by a difference in pressure between the top of the ball and the bottom of the ball. This difference in pressure is created by a warp in the airflow that results from the ball's backspin. Due to the backspin, the top of the ball moves with the airflow, which delays the air separation point to a location further backward. Conversely, the bottom of the ball moves against the airflow, which moves the separation point forward. This asymmetrical separation creates an arch in the flow pattern that requires the air that flows over the top of the ball to move faster than the air that flows along the bottom of the ball. As a result, the air above the ball is at a lower pressure than the air underneath the ball. This pressure difference results in the overall force, called lift, which is exerted upwardly on the ball. The circumference of each dimple is important in optimizing this flow phenomenon, as well.
By using dimples to decrease drag and increase lift, almost every golf ball manufacturer has increased their golf ball flight distances. In order to improve ball performance, it is desirable to have a large number of dimples, hence a large amount of dimple circumference, which is evenly distributed around the ball. In arranging the dimples, an attempt is made to minimize the space between dimples, because such space does not improve aerodynamic performance of the ball. In practical terms, this usually translates into 300 to 500 circular dimples with a conventional sized dimple having a diameter that typically ranges from about 0.120 inches to about 0.180 inches.
When compared to one conventional size dimple, theoretically, an increased number of small dimples will create greater aerodynamic performance by increasing total dimple circumference. However, in reality small dimples are not always very effective in decreasing drag and increasing lift. This results at least in part from the susceptibility of small dimples to paint flooding. Paint flooding occurs when the paint coat on the golf ball fills the small dimples, and consequently decreases the dimple's aerodynamic effectiveness. On the other hand, a smaller number of large dimples also begin to lose effectiveness. This results from the circumference of one large dimple being less than that of a group of smaller dimples.
Another attempt to improve dimple coverage is to use polygonal dimples with the polyhedron dimple surfaces, i.e., dimple surfaces constructed from one or more planar surfaces, as suggested in a number of patent references including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,615B1, 5,338,039, 5,174,578, 4,090,716, and 4,830,378, among others. Theoretically, higher dimple coverage is attainable with these polygonal dimples. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the land area between the polygonal dimples typically has uniform width throughout the surface of the ball. As the width of the land area decreases, the dimple coverage increases.
As recently reported in the press, due to the recent advances in golf ball compositions and dimple designs, some of the high performance golf balls may eventually exceed the maximum distance of 280 yards±6%, when impacted by a standard driver at 160 feet per second and at 10° angle as set forth by the United States Golf Association (USGA). (See “Golf Ball's Historic Flight, New Product Is Hailed for Distance, Accuracy,” by L. Shapiro, The Washington Post at pp. D1, D4, Mar. 22, 2001). As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,485, to reduce the distance that a golf ball would travel, inefficient dimple patterns and low resilient polymeric compositions are suggested. Low resilient compositions include a blend of a commonly used diene rubber, such as high cis polybutadiene, and a low resilient halogenated butyl rubber. Inefficient dimple patterns include octahedral pattern with dimple free equator and dimple coverage of less than 50%. As disclosed in the '485 patent, the resulting ball travels about 50 yards less than comparative balls and has a coefficient of restitution of about 0.200 less than the coefficient of restitution of comparative balls. The '485 patent theorizes that about 40% of the reduction in distance is attributable to the inefficient design, and about 60% is attributable to the low resilient ball composition. However, the art does not suggest a way to fine-tune the distance of high performance golf balls to adhere to the USGA limit.
As a result, there remains a need in the art to fine tune the distance that a golf ball would travel when impacted without affecting the other desired qualities of the golf ball.